Forsworn
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Trust comes hard to those forsworn. Duty means more than forgiveness.


She always knew when he had shown up in her apartment. He didn't have a key, but a simple lock couldn't keep him away. And really, how do you tell your landlord that you need extra protection to keep a magic wielding, thousand years old, ex-earth-protector, stalker out of your apartment? It just doesn't come up in conversation. Besides, this way she at least knew where she was vulnerable. She really didn't want him looking around for other places to find her.

Besides, she really couldn't say she didn't enjoy him being over. She leaned back into his long, lean body as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a delicate kiss on the pulse point behind her ear, and her heart rate sped up. No, she really couldn't say she didn't enjoy his visits.

In the morning she was always gone before he could talk to her. It didn't matter how early he tried to get up, it just never seemed to work. He would rouse slowly from a blissful sleep to find the bed empty. He knew it was his fault, his body protesting against the lack of sleep. However, the only time he could sleep was after being with her. The only time the nightmares didn't plague him was when he gathered her sated, unconscious body up in his arms. He longed for that feeling every night, but knew he would quickly wear out his welcome.

Today he had at least half achieved his goal. She was still in the kitchen, readying herself for another day at her workplace. She glanced up in annoyance as he entered her kitchen. "You aren't supposed to be up until after I leave."

"I don't want that. I need to tell you something."

She frowned. Up until now she had managed to stave off the plea she could tell was coming. It wasn't normally in her nature to be cruel, but in this case it was necessary. It also wasn't a real hardship, considering how their last few interactions had gone.

"I love you. I always have. I swear I always will."

She stood up and started gathering her things to leave. "You just don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter. I don't care. I already knew you felt that way. I don't trust you and I don't like you. We are an epic duo in bed. That's it. Maybe I still care as I haven't blasted you into a million pieces, but that's the limit of my emotional attachment."

She turned to look at him. "You are forsworn. Both to me and to your liege. Obviously nothing really has a hold in your shrivelled excuse for a heart. I have a duty to those who I love, and who love me. They are my soul. You will never be allowed to lay claim to it again. Should you feel that you cannot have a purely physical relationship with me, you are free to leave and not return. I think that would actually be a better solution for both of us anyways."

She left then, without a single look back. Zoicyte felt each step as an almost physical pain in his chest. With each stab, he began to better understand the magnitude of his crimes. He knew he would spend at least this whole lifetime paying for them, hoping against hope for a softening of her heart.

He didn't really expect one, though. Ami was not the Senshi of Ice for no reason.

* * *

Inspired by Bad Boy, as most of these type of stories seem to be. Ami seems to me to be the only one of the inner Senshi who would be able to have a completely sexual relationship with someone that wasn't even a friend. She just doesn't get flustered by things like that if she has the time to consider it logically. She knows her duty and would be perfectly capable of keeping that in the forfront of her mind. Please don't anyone take this as a slur or her. I adore Ami. She's easily the most dedicated Senshi. Not just to the moster-slaying, but to the whole protect and guard mission. Well, I'd certinately appreciate if you review. constructive critisism is appreciated. Just one favour to ask on that. Please be concise in what was confusing or really OOC or just bad. I need to know where to improve too, not just how. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
